wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vin di Bona Productions
Background: Vin Di Bona Productions is an independent television production company established in 1986 by television producer Vin Di Bona. 1st Logo (1987-) Nickname: "Spinning Text" Logo: On a gray/black gradient background, we see the pale gold text "Vin Di Bona", in Vin's signature, spinning around. The text then unfolds itself. A gold diamond outline flips up from under the Vin Di Bona text. A dark orange rounded rectangle with the word "PRODUCTIONS" on it in pale gold, moves up from the bottom of the screen onto the diamond. Variants: * starting in 1990, it takes place on a deep blue/black gradient. productions animated different and in a coral rounded rectangle. productions is in white. * On the 1995-1996 Showtime TV series Sherman Oaks, the logo is superimposed in the credits. The "PRODUCTIONS" oblong is now colored scarlet and looks slightly different, as well, and zooms up from the bottom of the screen (a la the 1987 logo) but at a much slower pace. (As a side note, this logo was the only logo on the program to feature its music.) * On the TV movie For the Love of Nancy from 1994, the logo is chromed in over a red-black gradient background, expect this time the "Vin Di Bona" text spins around longer. The "PRODUCTIONS" oblong has the same design and animation from the Sherman Oaks variant as well. The byline "A VIN DI BONA COMPANY" appears below the "PRODUCTIONS" oblong, and the "Vin Di Bona" text shines afterwards. * starting in 1998, the background now has spotlights, and the word "PRODUCTIONS", now rectangle-less, is moved next to the Vin Di Bona text, and animates similar to the script. * on 1 game show, it animated faster and the text shifts up to make room for the other text "richard brunstein". * starting in 2008, the background is a swirly red with a little bit of yellow (similar to the background of the 2004-2011 AFV opening) and the company logo is redone and tilted slightly. * For the 2011 season of AFV, the background is more yellow-orange colored. This yellow is similar to the background of the 2011 ABC Entertainment logo that precedes this on 2011-2013 AFV episodes. * For the 25th season of AFV (2014-2015), the BG is now a blue-green gradient, a little bit like the current AFV opening. * in 2018, it's in the closing credits. FX/SFX: the 2008, 2011 and 2014 variants' music is good! Music/Sounds: A synth humming tune that tries to sound cheerful, but ends up being rather creepy. Music/Sounds Variant: * Some 1990-1991 episodes of America's Funniest Home Videos and the TV movie For the Love of Nancy play their closing themes over the logo. * for the 2008 variant, A redone version of the Vin Di Bona theme that sounds dreamier than the previous logos, with ticking sounds and twinkle sounds heard with the final note is heard. Unfortunately, this is normally drowned out by the ABC announcer, but is easier to hear in international markets. avability: TBA. it was part of logo evolution: the extravaganza 2. scare factor: a lot of people might be scared of this logo, except for the creator of this wiki. 2nd Logo Logo: on a black background, we see a white text "VIN DI BONA PRODUCTIONS". Music/sounds: the closing theme of the movie.